Memories of the past- Lisa x Linda - Star Stable Online Starshine
by Ally1211
Summary: The Book of Ceremonies was returned and everyone is enjoying peaceful days on Jorvik. However, in the daily lives of our heroes sadness can be often present as some of bad memories can emerge. The Soul Riders are fearless girls, but they are humans too. Humans who have been through a lot.


It was 11 in the morning when Lisa was leaving a house with a fishing rod in her hand, feeling like doing some fishing after a long time. Last part of Book of Ceremonies was returned back to Elizabeth and since that time the days on Jorvik have felt very peaceful. It's been quite convinient after all that Soul Riders have been through. Now she finally has more time for Starshine and her friends.

Past few days she had spent here in the Cape West Fishing Village. Mayor Claus was okay with borrowing her one little fishing house in town. No one lives there and besides it's one of many. Fishermen who sail around the seas don't spend much time on shore anyway. Only a few people live here pernamently. These are really nice folks, mostly owners of the shops down at docks or elder people.

Lisa sat at the edge of a small wooden dock located at the little island nearby. It was the same tiny island where Goldenleaf Stables are standing. The sky was blue and the autumn sun was shining. From the sea, from as far as you could see a fresh breeze was blowing. Out there, far away beyond the horizon lies the real world. Thought of that always reminded her old times and somehow it didn't feel much like a memory, more like a de-ja-vu or an illusion. Has it really been so long since she moved with her dad to Jorvik? She didn't have many friends back there anyway, besides thinking of past reminded her of her mother. "She would love Starshine." She thought for herself. But the joy this horse brings to her helps her to overcome any struggles, even the sad moments from the past. She felt like their encouter was a real blessing. They were both equally broken back then.

Swirling thoughts in Lisa's head would remind of sea currents under the water. Sea around here is beautiful, but even though the water surface seemed rather calm that day, it can be very dangerous sometimes. Floating water reflected thousands of sparkling sunbeams around like a mirror. Joyful squawking of seaguls was carried in the air. They love to gather at the lighthouse standing atop of a hill in the Cape West. The time was flowing slowly. But in one moment she could hear a different sound. It wasn't seagulls nor sound were...quiet footsteps suddenly aproaching from behind. Who could that be?

Once Lisa turned around she saw a familiar figure wearing beige loose trousers and a green hoodie. Her volumous brown hair was as always tied in a perfect ponytail.

"Hey Linda!"

"Hi, Lisa! "

"What brings you here?"

"I went for a walk to see if I can find some flowers for a herbarium. The school is about to start soon again. I really want to have it finished so I could focus on different tasks during the school year. But unfortunately I haven't found anything useful today."

"You're so conscientious Linda. I sort of wish I was more like you. Y'know?"

Linda sat down next to Lisa and said with a serious expression: "Lisa, you have no idea. Sometimes I push myself too hard, all that stress sometimes drives me crazy. So I wouldn't say that really. " Lisa was quite surprised by what Linda just said, the always cheerful Linda seemed like a whole new person now. Serious and a little sad.

Linda continued:

"You seem like the kind of person who enjoys the freedom to the last drop, someone who has her head in the clouds but still manages to stand up to every challenge with determination and courage."

She looks down. "Linda?" Says worried Lisa. "What's going on?"

"You know, I feel so lucky I can be here with you right now Lisa. It is very special to me really. Sometimes, I have visions. The nightmares scare me. Being locked in that castle was probably something I won't get out of my subconscious easily. Without that new girl I would be still trapped and Meteor lost in Pandoria!"

A few tear drops ran down her face.

Lisa wrapped her hand around Linda's shoulders.

"I know. Shh. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." She gently stroked Linda's hair.

"It's not your fault." Replied Linda, wiping her tears. "Your time in Pandoria mut've been probably much worse."

"Had you ever tried to escape from the chamber?" Wondered Lisa.

"I had, but there was no way. The castle was empty, all the doors locked and in the room where I was kept were no windows. The entrance door are protected by a massive iron gate...you've seen it there. Some strange people used to bring me food twice a day. I've never seen them on Jorvik. Not before, never seen them again since. Pure curiosity led me there. One day I heard strange noises from the inside while I was walking around. But once I stepped in, the door locked." Linda felt uneasy talking about some of her darkest memories.

"Come here, It's allright now." Lisa pulled Linda closer, hugging her. That was the least she could do for her beloved friend. She tried to cheer her up.

"We're Soul Riders. Our destiny is not an easy one. We're blessed by Aideen, but cursed by the Devil as well. I promise you, together we'll make it. I myself know how difficult it is to forget some of the painful memories, trust me. Now the things are calm, don't worry about anything now. We never know when Dark Core strikes again, but the best thing we can do now is just to live these peaceful days to the fullest."

"You're right. Thanks, I guess I needed to hear something positive." Linda smiled.

They were both looking at the sea, thinking.

"That newcomer is doing quite well, don't you think?" Said Linda. "Do you think she could replace Anne?" she brought up worriedly.

"No, I don't believe there's anyone who could replace her. Even with druids's help." Replied Lisa.

"You don't like her too much, do you?" asked Linda.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that. She seems like a decent girl, really. It's just the four of us have been through so much together, longer before she even knew Jorvik exists. Besides I'm indebted to her, so I don't have a slightest right not to like her." Linda giggled at Lisa's answer.

"I really can't wait to see Anne again."

"Me too." Lisa agreed.

A little droplets of water started falling from the sky. It just started raining. "Oh look at that." Said Lisa with a surprise. "The weather in the morning seemed so nice." Added Linda.

"How about we go back to Cape West? Come over, I can make us some hot chocolate." Suggested Lisa.

"Sounds great!"

Lisa grabbed her fishing rod and bucket, got up from the dock and they both headed back to the fishing village.


End file.
